the shadow king's bride
by candyxsweetx17
Summary: "No that's it." he had a smirk like he knew that she had feelings for him and it creeped her out.


Haruhi," she turned to her father from doing the dishes, "can you come here for a second?"

"sure dad." she was finished with my chores anyway, so she went into the dinning room and sat down. "so, what's up?"

"how do you feel about the members of the host club…..*gulps* relationship wise?" He looks serious, and she couldn't help but wonder why he was asking..

"Well where do I begin.. Mori, I admire his dedication and the security he offers, but we don't talk that much. Honey is too cute for my twins are cute, but they annoy me too much. Tamaki acts like an idiot.I don't really like his over-protectiveness too much and he also annoys me."

She had to stop and think about kyouya. He wasn't like the other host club members.

Her father inched forward so he was practically right next to her. He hoped and prayed to Kami that was up above that she liked him, he was the only one that he liked out of all of them. " And…kyouya?"

She had a blank look on her face but her eyes held so much emotion, and he knew she deep down liked him, "while it is true that comes off as an cold-hearted jerk but inside he really is a warmer person than you would think. He doesn't get attached to things to easily and certainly, he's the type of, "you break it, you buy it" kind of person. He sometimes is a bit frightening and creeps me out sometimes, but he is kind just doesn't make it obvious as Tamaki does. And being that he is the smartest of the other host club members we have decent conversations, that I can have with the other host members." she paused, not willing to give away that she actually liked him, but gave move than a little sentence that she gave the others and had to stop now before she gave away too much, and turned to see her father lost in thought. "Anything else?"

"No that's it." he had a smirk like he knew that she had feelings for him and it creeped her out

"O-okay." she kissed his cheek, "night dad."

"Goodnight, Haruhi." She left and went to bed dreaming for a certain shadow king.

When he made sure he was gone, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Mr. Ootori. " pause. "Yes. Our arrangement will work out. She doesn't like anyone else except for Mori's dedication and the security he offers, but they rarely talk. She likes kyouya the most… is he okay with it?" another long pause "mmm hmm. Good. Okay thank you, have a good night."

Thank god, he thought, I wouldn't be happy if I had to deal with Tamaki.

Haruhi," she turned to her father from doing the dishes, "can you come here for a second?"

"sure dad." she was finished with my chores anyway, so she went into the dinning room and sat down. "so, what's up?"

"how do you feel about the members of the host club…..*gulps* relationship wise?" He looks serious, and she couldn't help but wonder why he was asking..

"Well where do I begin.. Mori, I admire his dedication and the security he offers, but we don't talk that much. Honey is too cute for my twins are cute, but they annoy me too much. Tamaki acts like an idiot.I don't really like his over-protectiveness too much and he also annoys me."

She had to stop and think about kyouya. He wasn't like the other host club members.

Her father inched forward so he was practically right next to her. He hoped and prayed to Kami that was up above that she liked him, he was the only one that he liked out of all of them. " And…kyouya?"

She had a blank look on her face but her eyes held so much emotion, and he knew she deep down liked him, "while it is true that comes off as an cold-hearted jerk but inside he really is a warmer person than you would think. He doesn't get attached to things to easily and certainly, he's the type of, "you break it, you buy it" kind of person. He sometimes is a bit frightening and creeps me out sometimes, but he is kind just doesn't make it obvious as Tamaki does. And being that he is the smartest of the other host club members we have decent conversations, that I can have with the other host members." she paused, not willing to give away that she actually liked him, but gave move than a little sentence that she gave the others and had to stop now before she gave away too much, and turned to see her father lost in thought. "Anything else?"

"No that's it." he had a smirk like he knew that she had feelings for him and it creeped her out

"O-okay." she kissed his cheek, "night dad."

"Goodnight, Haruhi." She left and went to bed dreaming for a certain shadow king.

When he made sure he was gone, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Mr. Ootori. " pause. "Yes. Our arrangement will work out. She doesn't like anyone else except for Mori's dedication and the security he offers, but they rarely talk. She likes kyouya the most… is he okay with it?" another long pause "mmm hmm. Good. Okay thank you, have a good night."

Thank god, he thought, I wouldn't be happy if I had to deal with Tamaki.


End file.
